


here you are in my arms

by thestarsaretalking



Series: i think it's finally safe for me to fall [7]
Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Wedding Planning, Weddings, i cried out of joy so much while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaretalking/pseuds/thestarsaretalking
Summary: Chan and Tony have their bachelor parties and get married, and Angela helps Tony plan the wedding.
Relationships: Angela Ali & Chan Kaifang, Angela Ali & Chan Kaifang & F. Tony Scarapiducci, Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Series: i think it's finally safe for me to fall [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	here you are in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> tw for drinking + alcohol  
> dedicated to lela on twitter thanks for trying to get me to go to sleep when i wanted to stay up thinking about chantony ur super sweet and im vv thankful to have you in my life! <3  
> also while writing the napkin arguing scene, i was imagining that scene where jean ralphio is talking about the different shades of black

“What do you think about having our wedding in a planetarium?” Tony pointed at the website he pulled up on his laptop. He and Chan were sitting on the couch in his office, shoulders pressed together as they explored wedding venue options online. 

Chan peered over at the photo Tony was pointing at and remarked, “Looks fancy, but I think it might be better to have our wedding outside.” 

Tony hummed in agreement and exited out of the page. “Good point. Plus, it’s probably really expensive anyway.”    
  


“What about that venue? It’s outdoors and it’s not too expensive.” Chan pointed at the image of a small outdoor garden. Tony clicked on the image to view the details of the venue. It wasn’t too costly and it was simple but elegant. 

“I like it. We should go check it out tomorrow.” Tony bookmarked the page on his laptop before he closed his laptop and casually stretched his arm out, placing it on Chan’s shoulders and drawing Chan closer to him. “Now about the guest list, are we sure we want to invite Mallory? Not gonna lie, he’s kind of scary.” 

Chan smiled as he rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Yes, we should. I think he’d be really excited to come. Are you sure you’re okay with managing all the technical wedding stuff? I’d be up to help if planning is too stressful.”    
  


“Of course! I know how much you hate planning these things so I’ll only drag you to the venue and that’s it. I’ll handle everything else,” Tony promised as he pressed a kiss to the top of Chan’s head. 

As it turns out, Tony did not have everything handled. He loved attending fancy events and assumed that he had attended enough of those events to know how to plan a wedding. But he quickly found out that, as a perfectionist, he didn’t have enough patience to deal with all the details that came along with the big picture. That’s why he was at a decoration store at eight in the evening, arguing with a store attendant about the colors of napkins. 

“Listen, there’s clearly a difference between light grey and dark white. I’m not going to have dark white napkins at my blue and light grey themed wedding. That’s like saying ranch and mayonnaise are the same and pouring mayonnaise all over my perfectly good salad. It’s unacceptable,” Tony ranted, tossing the dark white napkin the store attendant had handed him. He turned around, prepared to unleash another string of insults about dark white napkins when he saw Angela walk into the store. 

Angela’s jaw dropped as she exclaimed, “Tony? What are you doing here?” 

“I’m, uh, doing wedding stuff. What are you doing here?” Tony folded his arms across his chest, slightly embarrassed to be caught by his fiancé’s best friend while he was ranting about napkins. 

“It’s my older sister’s baby shower next weekend and I’m in charge of helping her decorate,” Angela replied, walking up to the counter where Tony had thrown the napkin onto. “I’m guessing you’re in charge of decorating for your wedding. Do you need help?” 

“Nope, I’m good. I got this all under control,” Tony insisted but Angela didn’t believe him the slightest. Ever since Chan had started dating Tony, Angela had to spend way too much time around Tony and learned to see through his poor attempts at covering up lies. 

“Hey, can I get a stormcloud silver napkin sample please?” Angela nodded toward the array of napkins behind the store attendant, who brought over the color she had requested. 

Tony picked up the napkin and his eyes widened with shock. “Oh my god, you read my mind! How did you know I was looking for this color?” 

“I helped plan both of my older sister’s weddings so I have some experience in this ballpark.” Taking the napkin out of Tony’s hands, Angela smoothed out the wrinkles of the napkins by pressing it against the counter. She looked Tony directly in the eyes as she informed, “I’ll help you plan this wedding but only because Chan is my best friend and I want him to enjoy his wedding, got it?”

“Aye aye, Captain! This is gonna be great.” Tony held out his fist for a fist bump but Angela turned away, blatantly ignoring his attempt to bond with her. 

“Now, have you guys thought about the flowers yet?”    
  


~

Ironically, about a week after Tony and Chan sent out invitations, Naird found out that he wasn’t invited to the wedding. He and Mallory were in the control center, observing the scientists who were observing the positioning of U.S. satellites in space when Naird noticed the silver ring on Chan’s ring finger on his left hand. 

“So, who’s the lucky lady?” 

Chan swiveled around in his chair and stared at Naird vacantly while Mallory covered his mouth with his hand to hide his amusement. “What?” 

“Who’s the lucky lady you’re getting married to? When can I meet her?” Naird pressed, leaning a little closer to Chan to get a better look at his ring. “Whoever she is, she must be rich. That ring doesn’t look cheap.”    
  


Chan blinked, trying to figure out how Naird could be so clueless. He thought that the general remembered that he and Tony were dating, and he had no idea how Naird could randomly forget that piece of information. Maybe old age was finally getting to him. 

Just as Chan was about to tell Naird that he was getting married to a certain social media manager, Tony stopped by the control center and handed Chan a small take-out box. After he briefly kissed Chan on the cheek, Tony said, “Hey, I brought you some tiramisu from the restaurant my sister took me to lunch to.” 

“Aw, thanks. Can she make it to the wedding?” Out of the corner of his eye, Chan saw Naird’s eyes widen, and he pressed his lips together tightly, trying not to burst out laughing at how realization was finally starting to dawn on the unobservant general. Naird’s eyes traced the movements of Tony’s left hand as he noticed that Tony was wearing a matching ring on his ring finger. 

“Yep! She can come. I’ll see you after work.” Tony bent down to kiss Chan on the lips and flashed Mallory and Naird a quick smile before he disappeared. 

The moment Tony left the control center, Naird loudly demanded, “What the hell? You two are engaged? I thought you two were having a fling. I didn’t know it was this serious. Oh my god,” 

Mallory chuckled amusedly as he watched Naird have a melt-down. “You didn’t know? I received the invitation last week.” 

“You got an invitation? And I didn’t get one?” Naird glanced back and forth between Mallory and Chan. “Why am I not invited?” 

“Because you’re Tony’s boss. Inviting your boss to your wedding is really weird,” Chan replied, turning around to face his monitor. He knew that Naird would find out about the wedding one or another but he didn’t expect Naird to be making such a big deal about being invited, though he definitely should have given the general’s past of wanting to be included in everything. 

Naird’s mouth dropped open even wider and he pointed accusatorily at Mallory. “Didn’t you invite Mallory? Isn’t he technically your boss?” 

“Sure, but he’s never asked me ‘where I’m actually from,’” deadpanned Chan, who was frankly too tired to Naird’s constant pestering and casual racism to stop himself from being blunt. 

After Chan’s candid remark, Naird finally shut up and stopped pestering him. 

~

T-minus one month until the wedding, Chan and Tony had their bachelor parties. While Angela was in charge of planning Chan’s bachelor party, Eddie, Tony’s best friend from college, was in charge of planning Tony’s bachelor party. Chan and Tony both had no clue what to expect but they trusted that their best friends would cater the parties to both of their interests. That’s why Tony wasn’t surprised when Eddie picked him up in a limo and handed him a glass of champagne as he shouted, “Welcome to the party! We’re going bar hopping!” 

Everybody else in the limo cheered ecstatically and Tony grinned as his friends, mostly buddies from college, clamored to give him a congratulatory pat on the back as he made his way to the empty spot that was saved for him. As Tony made himself comfortable on the plush seat in the limo, Eddie raised his champagne flute and declared, “To Fuck Tony, the bachelor boy! Congrats on getting engaged. Honestly, I never thought I would live to see the day Tony settled down and I definitely didn’t think I would travel to the literal middle of nowhere to host his bachelor party but I’m still breathing now so…”    
  


Eddie shrugged and Tony’s friends burst out laughing. Tony shook his head, somehow both embarrassed and grateful for Eddie’s humor. He raised his glass and toasted, “To married life!” 

“Drink up!” shouted Eddie. Egged on by his friends, Tony downed the glass of champagne in one gulp and whooped, excited to get the party started.

Needless to say, by evening, Tony was completely hammered. He and his friends had taken the limo from bar to bar so many times that he lost count, but he was having the time of his life. The last bar he went to was the rowdiest in all of Colorado. It was every clubber’s dream. The drinks were cheap and there was a karaoke machine that had thousands of songs. 

After injecting an unholy amount of alcohol into his system via drinks, Tony decided that he and his friends should share their lovely singing voice with the world. So, he, Eddie, and Ted, who used to be Tony’s roommate during freshman year of college, got up on the stage and started belting the lyrics to “Take On Me” as loudly as they could. Tony was pretty sure he saw some people leave the bar to avoid hearing his awful rendition of the classic song but he couldn’t care less. 

Right as the music ended, Tony yelled into the microphone, “I’m getting married!” 

Tony’s friends cheered loudly for him and there was some scattered applause from others at the bar. Apparently, after an entire day of doing nothing but drinking, Tony defaulted to talking about his fiancé. He went around the bar, showed random people photos of Chan, and drunkenly declared, “That’s gonna be my husband. We’re getting married.” 

Most people simply nodded and congratulated him, knowing that he was too hammered to think straight. Tony’s friends didn’t help his case either as they were also drunk as hell and encouraged Tony’s rowdy behavior. Tony ended up calling Chan several times and leaving multiple voicemails along the lines of “Chan the man! I can’t believe ‘m gettin’ married to you. In a month! That’s crazy, man. Love you!” 

Chan didn’t hear these voicemails not only because Tony sent them at 3 am but also because he was in the middle of the woods and had no cell service. For Chan’s bachelor party, Angela brought him to a cabin in the woods, where his close friends were waiting for him. 

Even though there wasn’t anything particularly special about the party, to Chan, the party was perfect. There were enough people for there to be constant lively conversation in the cabin but there weren’t so many people that people had to talk over one another to be heard. Chan, being the nerd he was, spent most of his time playing board games and talking with his friends. 

Later on in the evening, when the party was starting to die down, Chan decided to join Angela, who was sitting outside on the patio facing a lake. The trees surrounded the glistening water and the moonlight painted rays of silver onto the gentle ripples in the lake. Angela was staring at the lake, a contemplative expression on her face when Chan sat down on the patio chair next to her and set his glass of apple cider down on the table between his chair and Angela’s.

“Enjoying the view?” 

“Yep. It’s really calming out here, actually. I never knew Colorado had such nice woods. I thought it was all dry mountains,” Angela commented. She peered over at her friend and admitted, “I honestly never thought you would end up with a guy like Tony. I don’t see what you see in him.” 

Chan chuckled, thinking about how people at work had always been confused as to why, out of all the people on the planet, he would choose to be with Tony. He leaned back into his seat and glanced out at the stunning lake. “People ask me that a lot. Honestly, people just don’t know that Tony’s actually a great guy. He’s really sweet and funny, and he makes me really happy.”    
  


Briefly pausing as if to collect his thoughts, Chan looked over at Angela thoughtfully. “When I’m with Tony, I just feel complete. You know that feeling when you see somebody for who they are and you love them no matter what flaws they have? That’s exactly how I feel about Tony and I can’t really explain why but I feel like we were meant to be with each other.” 

“That sounds amazing. I hope I find somebody who can make me feel that way,” Angela replied, gazing wistfully out at the lake once again. 

Chan shrugged and took a sip from his glass of apple cider. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll meet the woman of your dreams at the wedding.” 

A small smile crossed Angela’s face as she simply replied, “Maybe.” 

The next morning, Chan returned home after staying in the cabin overnight and was surprised to find that Tony wasn’t home yet, and about an hour after Chan returned home, there was a knock at the door. Chan opened the door, expecting to find Tony in his usual state but instead opened the door to find a very hungover Tony clinging onto Eddie for support. 

“Holy shit, what did you guys do to him?” Chan asked. He reached out and wrapped his one arm around Tony’s waist to keep him upright as Tony stumbled forward. 

“We might’ve partied a little too hard last night, sorry. By the way, check your phone,” Eddie stated, rubbing his forehead tiredly. Chan took out his phone from his pocket and saw that Tony had left him about twelve voicemails in the middle of the night and groaned, realizing the full extent of how drunk Tony got that night. “I gotta go home and crash. I’ll see you guys around.” 

With that, Eddie left, and Chan carefully guided Tony over to the couch. Moaning in pain, Tony collapsed on the couch and complained, “Why does my body hurt so much? I only partied for, like, twenty hours.” 

“You’re getting old. You’re not a twenty-year-old college student anymore, remember?” Chan responded as he returned to Tony with a glass of water and Advil. 

Tony swallowed the Advil and chugged the glass of water before wincing. “Spiritually, I’m still a twenty-year-old college student.”

“If you say so,” Chan chuckled and kissed Tony’s forehead. “Rest up. We still have work tomorrow.” 

At the mention of work, Tony groaned and rubbed his forehead. “Can’t we just take a day off?” 

“You want me to tell Naird you want to take a day off because you partied too hard at your bachelor party? Even though Naird’s still pissed we didn’t invite him to our wedding?” Chan asked as he took a seat down on the couch.

Tony rested his head on Chan’s shoulder and mumbled, “Fine. I’ll go to work on Monday,” before he proceeded to sleep for thirteen hours straight.

The month leading up to the wedding was the by far busiest Chan and Tony had ever been. Chan checked-in with all the guests they invited to make sure they could all make it to Colorado for the wedding while Tony, secretly along with Angela, worked on making sure the wedding logistics were handled. 

After Tony and Angela finished ordering the balloons, which was the last thing on the wedding planning to-do list, Tony turned to Angela as they were leaving the store and asked, “Thanks so much for helping. How can I return the favor?”

“You don’t need to. Chan’s been happier ever since he met you and I’m glad you’re keeping him good company.” Angela smiled before joking. “But you could also tone it down on the theatrics.” 

“Aye, aye Captain!” Tony mock-saluted before the two parted ways. 

And finally, after months of planning and waiting, the day of Chan and Tony’s wedding arrived. They were both nervous wrecks and while Angela gave Chan an uplifting speech in the dressing room about how he was going to have a bright future with Tony, Eddie was encouraging Tony by telling him that compared to him getting into a Twitter fight with the Wendys Twitter account that almost led to a legitimate lawsuit, the wedding would be a piece of cake.

Tony’s worries all went out the window the moment he saw Chan walking down the aisle with his father by his side. Chan looked so incredible that Tony lost his breath just thinking about the fact that he was going to be married to the most beautiful man on Earth. 

The altar was set up near the tall hedges at the back of the garden. Rows and rows of fold-out tables were placed behind the arrangement of chairs in front of the altar, and beyond those tables was a dance floor. There were rows of various flowers scattered around the perimeters of the venue and fairy lights decorated the hedges and illuminated the garden as the sun began to slowly set. 

Chan took his place at the altar and held Tony’s hands in his as the wedding officiant began saying some words about marriage. Tony and Chan both had giant smiles on their faces as they looked at each other in the eyes, both thinking about how perfect the moment was. 

When it was time to say the vows, Tony went first and nobody was surprised when he took out a Mcdonald's napkin and began reading his vows that he wrote on the napkin. “Honestly, I never thought that I would ever get married. I thought that I would die young, have my life commemorated as a Twitter moment, and have my ashes scattered into the ocean through fireworks, which, by the way, should totally be a thing.”

There were scattered chuckles in the audience and Chan had to press his lips together to stop himself from laughing as he remembered Tony mentioning the ash-firework idea one night as they were watching the Fourth of July fireworks. 

“But then, I met Chan and suddenly things started making sense. He told me about all these things I never knew about the universe and he showed me how to love.” Tony turned to face Chan and continued, “Chan, I know I can be a little much sometimes and I know that I can be a little too spontaneous, but I promise that, no matter what, I will always be at your side. I want you to know that I would move literal mountains and even give up control over my Twitter account for good to make you happy.”

Chan raised his eyebrows at Tony’s offer to give up his Twitter account because, for somebody who took tweeting as seriously as Tony did, that promise was not something that could be easily thrown around. 

“Every day that I spend with you, I feel so grateful that I can get the chance to spend my life with you. And now, we will have the chance to build our future together and be there for each other always,” Tony began tearing up as he concluded his vows. “I promise to never give up on you, even when times are hard. I promise to be the best man I can, just for you. And I promise to love you forever and ever and ever.” 

The audience clapped as Tony tucked the Mcdonald's napkin into his suit jacket and wiped away the tears in his eyes. Chan took a moment to dry the tears on his cheeks before he took out a piece of paper and began reading his vows. 

“When I first met you, I had no clue that I would want to spend the rest of my life with you. To be honest, I wanted nothing to do with you. But, after you showed me how to live life to the fullest, you changed my mind and now I’m more than ready to create a future together with you. You are the most honest, kind, and funny person I have ever met and there’s nobody who can compare to your enthusiasm and passion.” 

Tony placed both of his hands over his heart to show how heartwarming Chan’s words were and Chan’s smile widened. 

“Sometimes, I let my doubts and insecurities get in the way of my feelings, and I think that’s just mostly because I have trouble thinking about the fact that you would choose me out of all the people in this world to spend your life with. You are so amazing and I’m so so lucky to have you in my life. You are my everything and every day we spend together, I swear I fall deeper in love.” Chan paused for a second to take a deep breath before continuing.

“There’s nobody else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with. I promise to trust you, appreciate you, and love you with everything I have. I promise to be patient with you and trust you with my whole heart. I promise to love you with every moment that passes.” 

The minister gave Tony and Chan, who were both on the verge of a moment to collect themselves before he began the pronouncement. “F. Tony Scarapiducci - do you take Chan Kaifang to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” Tony’s hands gently tightened around Chan’s as Tony answered with unequivocal certainty. 

“And Chan Kaifang - do you take F. Tony Scarapiducci to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

Chan looked Tony in the eyes and didn’t falter as he answered, “I do.” 

“By the powers vested in me by the State of Colorado, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband.” 

The audience broke into applause as Tony dipped Chan into a deep kiss. It was the moment that they both had been dreaming about for years and it was as every bit perfect as they imagined it to be. 

After thanking all the guests for attending the wedding, Chan took his seat next to Tony at their dinner table and leaned over to murmur, “You really did all this? This place looks amazing. I didn’t think you’d find a Wikihow article titled ‘How to plan a blue and light grey themed garden wedding’.” 

“There isn’t one, sadly. But Angela actually helped me plan, like, ninety-five percent of the wedding, but she doesn’t want to take any credit for it,” Tony whispered back.

“That makes sense.” Chan glanced over at Angela, who seemed to be talking up a storm with Hannah, who Tony had invited to the wedding for revenge purposes (Tony, of course, asked Chan if it was okay and Chan agreed because he figured that since Hannah had indirectly helped Chan and Tony confess their feelings to each other, the least he could do was let her come to the wedding). “It seems like she’s really enjoying talking to Hannah.” 

“Yeah, I wonder what’ll come out of it.” 

Angela parted ways with Hannah as she made her way to Tony and Chan’s table, which was set up at the head of all of the rows of the tables, and faced the guests as she clinked her fork against her glass, careful not to spill any wine onto her suit. She gave a sly smile to Tony and Chan before she spoke into the microphone, “Hello guests! I hope you are all enjoying the wedding. My name is Angela Ali and I’m Chan’s best woman.” 

Turning towards Chan and Tony, Angela grinned as she recalled, “When I first met Chan, I was pretty impressed by his knowledge and general nerdiness. I always thought he would settle down with somebody who was equally as nerdy and chill. Instead, he decided to marry F. Tony, who, as we all know, does not have the reputation of being nerdy and chill.” 

Many people nodded their heads in agreement and Tony feigned an expression of offense. Angela rolled her eyes at his act and turned back towards the audience. “But as unlikely as this combination is, Tony and Chan were made for each other. They bring out the best in each other and I’ve never seen anybody make Chan as happy as Tony does.” 

Swiveling around again to face Chan, Angela stated, “Chan, you’re one of my closest friends and I know this marriage will bring you all the joy you could ever possibly wish for. You deserve this.” 

“And Tony,” Angela faced the social media manager with an amused smirk on her face. “Even though I want to strangle you half of the time, you deserve this too. You’re a great guy and I wish you nothing but happiness. But, if you break Chan’s heart, I will break your legs, and that’s a promise, not a threat.” 

“Roger that,” Tony joked, trying to sound light-hearted when in reality he could see that Angela was dead serious from the daggers in her eyes. 

“I know these two will build a bright future together and I can’t wait to see what the future holds for both of them. To Chan and Tony!” Angela raised her glass and the guests echoed back her toast before clinking their glasses. 

During dinner, guests came to Chan and Tony’s table to offer words of congratulations. Chan’s parents hugged Tony and expressed how excited they were to finally be able to call him their son-in-law. Even Tony’s older sister stopped by to pat Tony on the back and congratulate him on getting married before her. Among those many guests who came to Chan and Tony was Mallory. 

When Mallory came over to the married couple’s table, he had a small smile on his face and he simply said, “Congratulations on getting married. You two make a great couple.” 

“Thanks,” Tony replied, trying to sound calm, and Chan nodded, trying to keep a neutral but appreciative expression on his face. But the moment Mallory turned around and left, Chan and Tony broke into huge grins. 

“Did you see that? He looked so proud of us,” Chan excitedly squealed, and Tony nodded, biting his bottom lip to try to contain himself. 

“I can’t believe Dr. Mallory congratulated us! It feels like he’s my proud grandpa or something. Man, I never thought I would have him at my wedding.” Tony shook his head but he still had a look of awe on his face. 

Once dinner started wrapping up, the DJ announced, “Now, it’s time for the first dance of the night! Tony and Chan, come on up to the dance floor!” 

The guests cheered as Tony and Chan walked over to the dance floor, hand-in-hand, and prepared to start dancing. Tony placed a hand on Chan’s lower back while Chan placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony could tell that Chan was a little nervous about the dance so he whispered in Chan’s ear, “Hey, relax. We’re going to do great. Just like we practiced, remember?” 

Chan nodded, some of the tension draining out of his shoulders as he recalled practicing slow-dancing with Tony in their house a few weeks ago. They had played soft songs through Tony’s Bluetooth speaker and practiced swaying back and forth while Michael ran around them in circles. Remembering those comforting moments made Chan feel a little more secure. 

The song “Starry Eyes” by the band Cigarettes After Sex started playing and the newlywed husbands swayed gently to the beat of the soft melody. A few lines into the song, Chan was able to block out the presence of the guests and it felt as if he and Tony were the only ones in the garden, dancing under the glittering stars that had brought them together. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the temporary end to the finally//beautiful stranger series! i have a few ideas for some fics to add after this so i might return to this series at a later time. pls leave a comment or a kudo on your way out! also check out the [chantony site](chantonyforce.carrd.co) i made!


End file.
